


Fandom Pills 4.0

by apollo41



Series: Drabble Events' Fills [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Sherlock (TV), Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: A lot of bad crack, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Minecraft, Alternate Universe - Orange is the New Black, Angst, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Castiel and Dean adopt Claire, Charlie has a relationship with Becky, Clint is a prankster, Crack, Don't Touch Lola, Drabble Collection, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, F/F, Female Castiel, Female Castiel/Female Dean Winchester, Female Dean Winchester, Feral Derek, Flash Fic Collection, Fluff, Hufflepuff Clint, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship, Phil teachs DADA, Slytherin Natasha, Superfamily (Marvel), TW Episode s02e10 missing moment, Tattoos, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teen Dean, Were-Creatures, Werebunny Derek, there's a cardboard cutout of Thor
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 8,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3288839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollo41/pseuds/apollo41
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raccolta di drabble/flashfic/brevi oneshot multifandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> And I'm back again. Solite cose, schifezze scritte durante un event sul gruppo di facebook (Link: https://www.facebook.com/groups/756312397778464/), mi scuso se ci sono degli errori, ci sono due mini-long (molto mini, sono più che altro un one-shot a capitoli) fem!Destiel postate a parte perchè così ho voluto postarle (le trovate in questa serie) e penso di aver detto tutto. Vi lascio alla lettura invece di farvi perdere tempo. Baci, Elisa.

_Prompt: Sherlock, Johnlock. Tattoo!lock su questa immagine.[https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=10203776000535561&set=p.10203776000535561&type=1](https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=10203776000535561&set=p.10203776000535561&type=1)_  
 _Parole: 195_  
  
  
John era andato a farsi il primo buco all'orecchio per una scommessa persa; al negozio quel giorno, vide per la prima volta Sherlock, il petto nudo, la schiena rivolta verso di lui e il corpo seminascosto da un separé. Il tatuatore stava aggiungendo delle api intorno ad una corona di rose rosse che attraversavano gran parte del torace e delle braccia di quello che al tempo era solo uno sconosciuto.  
Sherlock lo aveva fissato con la coda dell'occhio e quando i loro sguardi si erano incontrati, sorrise appena, quasi soddisfatto di ciò che stava vedendo -o forse orgoglioso che qualcuno ammirasse il suo corpo tatuato, John non gli aveva mai davvero chiesto cosa gli fosse passato per la testa in quell'istante. Si era aspettato tutto meno che quello sconosciuto aspettasse fuori dalla porta per attaccare bottone, una sigaretta mezza fumata tra le dita e un'espressione da Stregatto sulle labbra.  
Molto era cambiato nella vita di John in quei mesi, ma non c'era giorno in cui John si pentisse delle decisioni che aveva preso; e ora aveva anche un tatuaggio sul braccio a ricordargli sempre la voce di Sherlock che gli mormorava il suo nome nell'orecchio.

 


	2. Chapter 2

_Prompt: SPN, W incest. C'è una dama in bianco che cerca di sedurre Dean ma non riesce proprio a farlo e non capisce perchè. Sam glielo spiegherà non molto garbatamente._  
 _Parole: 240_  
  
  
Sam lo stava fissando con quel suo sguardo che poteva far buchi nelle pareti di cemento armato, Dean lo sentiva sulle sue spalle da almeno un paio di minuti. “Non guardarmi a quel modo come se fosse colpa mia! Non ho fatto nulla questa volta!”  
“Ci ha provato con te.” fu la risposta borbottata di Sam, il fucile a pompa carico di sale ancora stretto tra le mani mentre Dean finiva di scavare. “Più volte.”  
“Sam, non le ho neppure prestato attenzione. E poi, andiamo, è un fottuto fantasma. L'ho anche riempita di sale!”  
“Dettagli, hai sussultato un attimo.”  
Dean sbuffò e forzò la bara aperta, prima di arrampicarsi fuori dalla fossa; aveva a malapena fatto in tempo ad issarsi quando Sam aveva già buttato un intero pacco di sale ancora nel cartone, una quantità esagerata di accelerante e stava recuperando un intero pacco di fiammiferi.  
“Hai intenzione di bruciare anche me nel mentre?” chiese ridacchiando.  
Sam, dopo quel momento di incredibile fretta, rimase in stallo.  
“Cos-” Dean non fece neppure in tempo a parlare che la sagoma sfigurata del fantasma di quel caso era apparsa di fronte a loro, pronta a scaraventarli lontano dalla sua salma.  
“Brucia puttana.” borbottò Sam, i fiammiferi lanciati nella fossa che creavano una fiammata tale che Dean pensò che anche loro ne sarebbero stati investiti in pieno.  
“Ehm, Sam, cos'era quello?”  
“Io che dimostro a quella stronza che la mia roba non si tocca.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

_Prompt: Supernatural, Destiel, Dean porta Castiel a fare shopping _  
_Parole: 180_  
  
  
Dean non aveva la più pallida idea di cosa fosse quell'improvviso bisogno di Cas di procurarsi una cravatta. Nè tanto meno gli era chiaro cosa avessero che non andavano quelle di Sam o le sue.  
Cas, comunque, lo aveva fissato speranzoso e Dio solo sapeva quanto fosse impossibile per Dean dire di no a Castiel quando aveva quello sguardo da cane bastonato – o comunque non lo sapeva neppure Dio, visto che dopotutto non gliene importava un fico secco.  
Lo aveva quindi accompagnato a fare shopping, mentre Sam se ne stava nel bunker a cercare l'ennesimo caso da risolvere. Vedere Castiel girovagare per il negozio con un'espressione seria e al contempo confusa, comunque, ripagò a pieno il dover passare un paio di ore a ricevere occhiate maliziose dalla commessa che aveva osservato per tutto il tempo Dean che annodava cravatta dopo cravatta al collo dell'angelo. Quell'espressione ripagò anche i più di 300 dollari in vestiti nelle borse sul sedile posteriore dell'Impala quando arrivarono al bunker, un sacchetto con la cena tenuto con delicatezza e attenzione tra le braccia di Cas. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

_Prompt: Sherlock, Johnlock, HP!AU. Sherlock deve farsi curare per un esperimento magico finito male e l'animagus è John che finisce per rimproverarlo. _  
_Parole: 170_  
  
  
John fissa parecchio contrariato Sherlock che sta seduto scomposto sulla brandina dell'infermeria.  
“Era solo un esperimento.”  
John gli lanciò un'occhiataccia, incrociando le braccia ancora più strette, ma senza aggiungere una sola parola.  
“Oh andiamo, ce l'avevo quasi fatta! Ho la coda, un muso con tanto di baffi e le unghie sono più che altro artigli!”  
Sherlock aggiunse, per buona misura, anche uno sbuffo quando John reagì semplicemente alzando un sopracciglio e iniziando a battere un piede sul pavimento.  
Rimasero in silenzio a fissarsi per ancora qualche minuto.  
“VA BENE, mi dispiace! Prometto che non ci riproverò un'altra volta per questa settimana!”  
“Due settimane Sherlock, non ci riproverai neppure mezza volta per le prossime due settimane! Sei finito qui dieci volte nel giro di quattro giorni! Hai forse intenzione di farmi venire un infarto quando non ho neppure 14 anni?!” aveva aggiunto poi John, la voce che da calma andava lentamente verso l'isteria.  
Sherlock, in fondo, non poteva dargli tutti i torti; ma essere un animagus sembrava così incredibilmente utile e divertente...

 


	5. Chapter 5

_Prompt: MCU, Clint/Coulson, Phil capisce che è non è stata una buona idea aggiungere Clint al bus!Team quando questo inizia a vagare per i condotti di areazione per arrivare non visto al suo ufficio -e fare cose- _  
_Parole: 280_  
 _Note: Clint sta cantando Who's laughing now._   
  
Phil fissa il condotto di areazione con espressione un po' esasperata: Clint non è particolarmente silenzioso mentre si intrufola nel suo ufficio. Perchè non può esser considerato esser silenziosi cantare a squarcia gola quello che riconosce a malapena essere un pezzo di JessieJ. Phil si è convinto che Clint lo faccia di proposito dopo la terza volta che è successo, come se volesse che gli altri sapessero esattamente dov'era.  
La prima volta l'eco causato dello stretto passaggio non gli aveva fatto riconoscere la voce di Clint e si era chiesto cosa diavolo stesse combinando Deadpool sul Bus (e come diavolo si fosse intrufolato). Quando invece aveva capito che era solo Hawkeye, si era dato una manata in pieno viso e si era chiesto cosa gli avesse fatto pensare che portare Clint nel team sarebbe stata una buona idea. Insomma, Melinda ancora ripeteva quella pantomina sul non scendere in campo, ma alla fine era ufficialmente un agente operativo della squadra e sapeva che prima o poi avrebbe smesso con quella sceneggiata; non avevano bisogno di un altro agente con così tanta esperienza sul campo e in situazioni estreme.  
Non che non fossero apprezzate le visite di Clint nel suo ufficio, anzi, le cose che facevano quando si presentava nel suo ufficio erano divertenti; ma Phil ha come la sensazione che l'ultima volta che era successo qualcuno avesse origliato perlomeno i primi minuti di chiacchiere tra lui e Clint. Insomma, quella battuta di Skye e la risata nervosa di Jemma gli parevano indizi abbastanza calzanti.  
Phil sbuffò esasperato: di nuovo, perchè mai aveva accettato di fare da baby-sitter a questo team? Decisamente aveva qualcosa che non andava dopo Loki e New York...

 


	6. Chapter 6

_Prompt: SPN, Fem!Destiel OITNB!AU Vedere DeeDee con il marsupio da meccanico fa un certo effetto. _  
_Parole: 135_  
  
  
Castielle ha caldo. E non perchè nella stanza delle lavatrici è troppo caldo e umido o sarebbe stata accaldata anche qualche minuto prima. Poi il calore è concentrato in posti che le fanno pensare che non è la temperatura della lavanderia a farla sentire così, ma la vista di DeeDee con la cintura degli attrezzi. Le dona davvero quel look. E la tuta da detenuta non aiuta a farla sembrare meno sexy; Cas conosce bene il corpo di Deanne e non le serve uno sforzo eccessivo per ricordare le sue forme o la morbidezza della sua pelle o l'odore del suo sudore dopo il sesso. Vorrebbe tanto che DeeDee smettesse di esser tanto arrabbiata con lei e semplicemente cedesse a quella voglia che le legge negli occhi così spesso quando i loro sguardi si incontrano.

 


	7. Chapter 7

_Prompt: MCU, qualcosa su questo.<http://amaerise.tumblr.com/post/109571340648/assvengers-is-that-a-cardboard-cutout-of> _  
_Parole: 240_  
  
  
Steve era perplesso. In primis dalla calma con cui tutti stavano trattando la situazione (Bruce meditava, Nat e Clint mangiavano Doritos guardando il notiziario come stessero vedendo un film e dallo SHIELD nessuna notizia), ma soprattutto da quel cartonato della sagoma di Thor nell'angolo. Un cartonato di Thor con martello e mantello, a petto nudo e... ricoperto di glitter?  
“Quello è un cartonato di Thor?”  
“Aveva una cosa da fare, adesso, lo vuoi o no un fottuto Dorito?”  
Steve fissò per qualche secondo prima la ciotola di patatine e poi la figura di cartone. “Di chi è stata l'idea?”  
“Clint.” rispose Natasha dando un colpo col tallone alla coscia di Barton, che rispose lanciandole l'unico cuscino che Nat non aveva rubato per sé (fu un errore, perchè la spia lo prese al volo e si limitò ad aggiungerlo alla pila che già le sorreggeva la testa).  
“PEASANTS! Non capite il mio genio. Stark deve muoversi a tornare, lui è l'unico che capisce davvero.”  
“Tony ha collaborato col cartonato?” chiese Bruce interrompendo la sua meditazione per qualche istante solo per voltarsi un attimo. “Ovvio, che domande idiote faccio. Tony è la persona più infantile in questo team dopo Clint.”  
“HEY!” esclamò Clint lanciando una mancia di Dorito contro Bruce che si limitò a sorridere tornando alla sua meditazione.  
Steve sospirò. Avere a che fare con gli altri Avengers era sempre divertente e snervante allo stesso tempo.  
“Hulk protesta: stai sprecando cibo.”

 


	8. Chapter 8

_Prompt: SPN, Fem!Destiel su quest'immagine.([https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=802373569822508&set=p.802373569822508&type=1](https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=802373569822508&set=p.802373569822508&type=1))Bonus: Castielle ha un kink per i capelli di Deanne, adora passare le mani in mezzo ai suoi capelli corti. _  
_Parole: 270_  
  
  
DeeDee le ridacchia appena sulle labbra. “Mi ero appena sistemata i capelli.” commenta continuando a lasciarle baci dolci e a carezzarle la schiena con una mano, l'altra a stringerla contro di lei per i fianchi.  
Castiel adora i capelli di Deanne. Sono corti e morbidi e profumano di lei. Non sa perchè Deanne a volte li ricopra di prodotti per capelli; sono così belli e perfetti dopo che ci ha passato le mani lei, spostando le ciocche nella direzione che più le aggrada. DeeDee sembra appena uscita dal letto quando lascia che Cas si goda una delle cose che preferisce di lei.   
Non che il resto fosse meno speciale. Cas ama qualsiasi parte del corpo di Deanne: le labbra morbide e piene, il seno sodo che sta perfettamente nella coppa delle sue mani, le piccole lentiggini su guance e schiena, i polpacci muscolosi per cui a volte Sam la prende in giro e beh, l'anima tormentata più luminosa su cui avesse mai poggiato sguardo.  
Cas amava così tanto Deanne che tutto ciò che desiderava era che lei potesse vedere la parte più bella del suo vero essere senza bruciarle gli occhi; l'unica parte di cui ancora andasse davvero fiera, le sue ali e non perchè fossero belle, ma perchè portavano le cicatrici della lotta negli Inferi, quella che le aveva permesso di riportare in terra l'anima di Deanne e di creare un tale legame con lei. Quelle cicatrici contavano più di ogni altra cosa al mondo, le ricordavano ogni giorno che per alcune cose un sacrificio era necessario, ma che prima o poi, il prezzo pagato avrebbe trovato un riscatto.

 


	9. Chapter 9

_Prompt: SPN, Fem!Destiel. Charlie incontra Castielle e mette in imbarazzo Deanne."Non hai nient'altro da fare, kiddo? " "A parte mettere in imbarazzo te? Mi sono presa il giorno libero. " _  
_Parole: 395_  
 _Note: è uscita una AU._  
  
Deanne stava al bancone a preparare uno di quegli ordini assurdi che di solito la gente faceva in uno Starbucks e non in un bar di quartiere, quando la campanella della porta suonò. Non prestò attenzione alla cosa all'inizio, perchè che qualcuno entrasse era piuttosto comune visto il pessimo tempo di quei giorni; l'atmosfera calda del locale invitava a sedersi in un angolino per gustare una cioccolata calda con dei biscotti o un the ed una fetta di torta. Rischiò, però, di versare quasi tutto il bricco di latte che aveva in mano sul tavolo di lavoro quando i toni soavi di Charlie le perforarono i timpani anche con mezza stanza a separarli.  
“Sei la Cas di cui parla sempre DeeDee, vero?”  
Quelle parole mandarono in panico Deanne, che si affrettò a finire l'ordine che stava preparando, prima di uscire dalla sua postazione lasciando Sam da solo a gestire l'ultimo cliente rimasto ancora in attesa.   
Trovare Charlie non fu difficile: la chioma di caratteristici capelli rossi di quella che considerava quasi una sorella che sbucavano dal bordo del divanetto a cui era seduta, aiutavano a confermare che si trattava proprio di Charlie, e ovviamente mezzo negozio la fissava. Cas stava in piedi accanto al suo tavolo con la testa leggermente inclinata e quell'espressione confusa che faceva impazzire tanto Deanne.   
“Non hai niente altro da fare, Kiddo? Che ne so, tipo hackerare qualche conto bancario per fare donazioni ad enti di beneficenza o qualche stronzata del genere?” chiese accostandosi a Cas, fissandola quasi a dirle di andare via solo con gli occhi. Inutile specificare che Castielle non colse il messaggio. Ovvio, figurarsi se Deanne aveva fortuna per una volta.  
“Nope, mi sono presa il giorno libero. La mia unica occupazione oggi sarà metterti in imbarazzo!” esclamò con un sorriso da schiaffi stampato in faccia.  
Deanne sospirò. “Hai intenzione di ordinare qualcosa?”  
“Solo se tu e Cas vi sedete con me a chiacchierare.”  
Anche se avesse voluto rispondere, Deanne venne interrotta da Castielle che accettava per entrambe con un sorriso sincero sul viso, prendeva l'ordine di Charlie e andava al bancone a recuperare due the, un caffè nero e due grosse fette di pie per Deanne.  
“Altro che da sogno, DeeDee, hai fatto jackpot!”  
“HEY, giù le mani, non farci neppure mezzo pensiero!”  
“Neppure ad una cosa a tre?” propose ammiccando.   
Deanne non era arrossita. ASSOLUTAMENTE NO!

 


	10. Chapter 10

_Prompt: Teen Wolf, Sterek. Feral!Derek si mette in imbarazzo/Ogni anno, alla prima luna piena di primavera, Derek si trasforma in un coniglio mannaro. La cosa lo imbarazza tantissimo e quindi la tiene ferocemente nascosta, finché non succede un casino e Stiles scopre tutto... e va in visibilio. _  
_Parole: 670_  
 _Note: erano simili, mi hanno fatto venire una bella idea, ho fuso i due prompt._  
  
Stiles fissò per qualche secondo Erica con l'unica espressione che avrebbe potuto fare la sua faccia se qualcuno gli avesse mai detto ciò che le era appena uscito dalla bocca. Perchè ammettiamolo, doveva necessariamente aver capito male, non poteva davvero essere che Derek si fosse trasformato in un coniglio mannaro. E non per colpa di qualche cattivo random che aveva fatto casino con qualche magia sconosciuta, no, perchè Derek aveva da qualche parte nell'albero genealogico un avo coniglio mannaro e il gene recessivo si ripresenta in Derek ad ogni prima luna piena di primavera, per motivi sconosciuti.   
Stiles conosceva Derek da almeno quattro primavere, come diavolo aveva fatto a non notare la mancanza di Derek in quella particolare luna piena per tutto quel tempo?! E soprattutto, cosa voleva dire che questa volta la trasformazione coincideva col suo calore e che aveva abbastanza forze per riuscire a scappare dalle grinfie di ben tre lupi mannari? Tutto ciò non aveva assolutamente senso, per questo Erica non aveva assolutamente detto ciò che aveva appena sentito. Non poteva essere, punto e basta.  
Eppure dovette ricredersi quando neppure mezz'ora dopo, mentre lui e Scott girovagano per la riserva -e Stiles non faceva altro che continuare a dire che non avrebbe creduto ad una sola parola uscita dalla bocca di Erica (anche se era stato tutto confermato più volte anche da Isaac e Boyd) finchè non avesse avuto un Derek coniglio mannaro di fronte a sé, con tanto di orecchie e denti ancora più sporgente del normale-, Stiles venne travolto all'improvviso e trascinato a terra a qualche metro da dove stava l'istante prima, in attesa perchè Scott aveva detto di aver sentito qualcosa.  
“Ehm... Stiles, ma è Derek quello che si sta...” chiese Scott imbarazzato, un risata comunque a fare da sfondo a quelle parole.  
“Sì, Scott! Derek si sta strusciando contro di me!” esclamò agitato Stiles, il viso nell'erba fresca che arrossiva come non mai. Cercò di muoversi per liberarsi di Derek, ma lui emise un suono acuto che quasi rese sordo Stiles quindi decise di provare con un approccio diverso. “Ehm, Derek, ragazzone, che ne dici di spostarti? Sai, non sono comodissimo e tu tenderesti a pesare. E sai, se mi avessi chiesto di uscire o anche solo di fare sesso avrei detto di sì, quindi...”  
Scott si lasciò scappare una risata imbarazzata quando invece di fermarsi, Derek mise solo più foga in quel che stava facendo.  
“Oh mio Dio, Scott, aiutami!”  
Scott non la aiutò. Anzi, il traditore se ne andò con la scusa di richiamare gli altri e lo lasciò lì, con Derek che veniva su di lui; Stiles non sapeva se voleva mettersi una mano nei pantaloni perchè, duh, si era ovviamente eccitato o se voleva che gli scavassero una fossa in cui nascondersi dopo una tale umiliazione. Prima che gli altri arrivassero, Derek parve tornare vagamente in sé e si spostò da Stiles, che subito si mise a sedere, con l'intento di voltarsi e fare una delle sue sconclusionate prediche. Le parole gli morirono sulla lingua quando vide davvero Derek.   
Le lunghe orecchie da coniglio piegate verso il basso in modo adorabile facevano da cornice perfetta ai lunghi denti e ai sottilissimi baffi che sbucavano dalle guance più gonfie del solito e arrossate palesemente dall'imbarazzo, visto che Derek teneva la testa china, lo sguardo fisso sulle sue mani tenute in grembo come a nascondersi.  
“Ehm, Stiles, mi dispiace tanto, io...”  
“Devo toccare quelle orecchie.”  
Derek alzò il viso, perplesso. “Cosa?”  
“Le orecchie. Sono la cosa più adorabile che io abbia mai visto. E io trovo adorabili i tuoi denti già di solito in quelle rare occasioni in cui sorridi quindi in questo preciso istante credo di esser nel bel mezzo di un sogno quindi, penso che toccherò quelle orecchie, tanto nei sogni si può far tutto senza conseguenze.”  
Derek lo fissò confuso per un istante, prima di scoppiare a ridere.  
Quando gli altri arrivarono, Derek era rannicchiato contro Stiles, la testa sulle sue gambe mentre Stiles gli carezzava le orecchie.

 


	11. Chapter 11

_Prompt: SPN, Parent!Destiel. Quando Claire litiga con Dean, scappa sempre di casa pronta a cacciare. Col fucile alla mano e il coltello nella tasca dei jeans percorre chilometri fin quando non si stanca. Dean non la segue ma l'aspetta sui gradini di casa, spaventato e con le urla rancorose ancora in testa. Non china mai la testa però, mostro o no, Claire deve sapere che è lì per lei. _  
_Parole: 294_  
  
  
Dean stava seduto sui gradini di casa, le urla rancorose dell'ennesimo litigio con Claire che gli rimbombavano nella testa come succedeva sempre quando sua figlia semplicemente prendeva la sua pistola e il suo machete e se ne usciva di gran carriera da casa. Non era la prima volta che lo faceva quando Dean le impediva di partecipare ad una caccia, ma sapeva che avrebbe fatto solo qualche chilometro a piedi prima di sbollire e che allora sarebbe tornata indietro, con la coda tra le gambe e ancora quell'espressione offesa di chi si sente inutile.  
Dean sa che sta facendo la cosa giusta, che essere così severo sul ruolo che ha Claire nelle cacce la terrà al sicuro il più possibile e che essersi stabiliti in un posto fisso le permetterà di avere una vita più normale di quella che abbia mai avuto lui. Per anni si era ripromesso che se mai fosse stato un padre sarebbe stato migliore di John, non avrebbe mai voltato le spalle ai suoi figli, li avrebbe ascoltati quando avrebbero avuto problemi e avrebbe provato a dare loro una vita migliore, meno pericolosa. Non che cacciare fosse diventato meno pericoloso, i rischi del mestiere c'erano ancora, ma Claire partecipava solo accompagnata da due adulti. Era ancora una ragazzina, anche se stava crescendo velocemente e presto non sarebbe più scappata a piedi, ma con un'auto; Dean tremava all'idea, tuttavia sapeva che l'avrebbe aspettata lì sempre e comunque, non con la testa china di chi vuole chiedere perdono, ma con le braccia aperte di chi ama e vuole solo il bene di suo figlia. Dean ci sarebbe sempre stato per Claire, che lei fosse consapevole di volerlo nella sua vita o che lo distanziasse come tutti avevano fatto prima poi nella sua vita.

 


	12. Chapter 12

_Prompt: SPN, Fem!Destiel. Deanne è una tatuatrice professionista e l'unica cosa che desidera da quando Castielle è entrata dalla porta del suo negozio è tatuarla ancora e ancora. _  
_Parole: 340_  
  
  
Deanne fissava la pelle arrossata intorno al tatuaggio appena completato; era la settima volta che Castielle tornava nel suo negozio per farsi marchiare la pelle e se Deanne avesse potuto scegliere forse non avrebbe mai smesso di tatuarla.   
DeeDee le aveva chiesto di uscire alla fine della prima sessione che avevano fatto per il suo primo tatuaggio, le magnifiche ali che le coprivano gran parte della schiena (le aveva chiesto che non sembrassero perfette, dovevano sembrare rovinate, quasi vissute come se l'angelo a cui appartenevano fosse passato per l'inferno e ne fosse uscito rotto, spezzato, ma ancora deciso a lottare per ciò che contava).   
La loro relazione era nata dal nulla, ma era fiorita come nessuna relazione di Deanne aveva mai fatto; Cas era semplicemente perfetta. Non nel senso che l'aveva messa su un piedistallo e qualsiasi cosa facesse fosse un miracolo di grazia; no, Cas era maldestra e la maggior parte delle volte che cercava di farne una giusta finiva col mettersi nei pasticci. Ed era socially awkward a livelli talmente imbarazzanti che risultava a chiunque semplicemente adorabile dal primo istante. Per non parlare della totale assenza di un sano senso dell'umorismo, cosa a cui ormai Deanne aveva fatto l'abitudine.   
Eppure Cas era perfetta per lei.  
Lo aveva capito quando Castielle, mentre stavano sedute sul divano a vedere la tv e mangiare popcorn, le aveva detto di volersi tutuare sul polso sinistro le parole Family e Loyalty e su quello   
destro Faith e Love. Lo capiva ogni volta che lei cercava di aiutare uno dei suoi fratelli o delle sue sorelle adottive, anche quando in passato loro l'avevano trattata male. Lo capiva ogni volta che Cas le si accoccolava addosso di notte, dopo che Deanne aveva avuto degli incubi sul suo passato militare.  
Non voleva tatuare quel corpo solo perchè era perfetto, voleva tatuare quel corpo perchè ogni tatuaggio aveva un significato profondo, esponeva un pezzo dell'anima di Cas; e Deanne voleva conoscere ogni aspetto di quell'anima perchè quella in fondo era la parte che più amava di lei.

 


	13. Chapter 13

_Prompt: SPN, Fem!Destiel, Burlesque. _  
_Parole: 160_  
  
  
“Dovrei fare cosa?”  
“Infiltrarti tra le altre ragazze.”  
“Come di grazia? Perchè l'ultima volta che mi sono guardata allo specchio non avevo il fisico di una modella o di una ballerina o di come diavolo vogliate chiamare quelle che a tutti gli effetti sono spogliarelliste d'alto borgo. Voglio dire, non ho neppure la grazia per fare una cosa simile!”  
“Oh avanti, DeeDee, è solo del burlesque! E poi non dovrai fare nulla, il fantasma si palesa sempre nei camerini, quando le ragazze si stanno preparando e non ti manderanno certo sul palco dall'oggi al domani!”  
“Non mi è ancora chiaro come pensi che accetteranno di assumermi, tanto per dirne una.”  
“Io trovo che tu sia molto più attraente e sensuale di quelle donne.”  
“...”  
“A me piacerebbe vederti fare quel genere di cose.”  
“Oh mio- Castielle, non voglio sapere. AGH! Le immagini mentali. Al diavolo, mi farò assumere io come guardia del corpo.”  
“...”  
“Prenderò lezioni Cas!”  
“DEE!”  
“COSA?!”

 


	14. Chapter 14

_Prompt: Teen Wolf, Sterek. Doveva essere una proposta di matrimonio, ma Stiles ha incasinato tutto. _  
_Parole: 190_  
  
  
Stiles fissava mortificato il pavimento. “Davvero, Derek mi dispiace, sembrava una così buona idea.”  
Derek stava seduto sul letto di ospedale, più stanco e annoiato, che arrabbiato come era stato la sera precedente, quando Stiles era impallidito rendendosi conto che Derek aveva appena involontariamente ingoiato l'anello con cui Stiles aveva intenzione di chiedergli di sposarlo.  
“Io... Se vorrai dire di no, va bene comunque. Insomma, non penso che sia una buona idea a questo punto. Cioè, non so neppure se quando uscirò da questa stanza sarò ancora il tuo ragazzo.” proseguì tormentandosi le mani e forzando una risatina nervosa all'ultima frase prima di zittirsi completamente.  
“Stiles.” mormorò appena Derek. “Sì.”  
Stiles alzò il viso e lo fissò, gli occhi ancora lucidi e la bocca semi aperta per lo stupore. “Vuoi dire che...”  
“Sì, anche se sono sfinito dopo aver passato una nottata infernale perchè sei la persona più cretina che esista nell'intero universo e nonostante ieri sera ti minacciassi di staccarti la testa a morsi, voglio ancora sposarti.”  
Stiles sorrise. “Devi proprio amarmi tanto allora.”  
“Sì, abbastanza. Ma la prossima volta che metterai anelli nel mio cibo, chiederò il divorzio.”

 


	15. Chapter 15

_Prompt: Supernatural, Minecraft!AU, No pairing. Sam e Dean devono costruirsi il rifugio per la notte o verranno attaccati dai mostri notturni. _  
_Parole: 130_  
  
  
“Quindi cosa si suppone che facciamo ora?”  
“Beh, abbiamo gli attrezzi di base e abbastanza materiali, direi che ci costruiamo un rifugio per la notte, perchè non abbiamo lana sufficiente per fare dei letti.”  
“Non possiamo dormire sul pavimento?”  
“No.”  
“Che gioco scemo.”  
“DEAN!”  
“Scusa, okay. Fottuta quarta parete.”  
“Credo che la casa non sia simmetrica.”  
“Ha davvero importanza che lo sia? Il sole sta tramontando e manca ancora un tetto.”  
“Se è alta almeno un paio di blocchi siamo comunque al sicuro, non c'è un posto da cui gli scheletri possono fare i cecchini.”  
“Scheletri?”  
“Sì, sparano frecce.”  
“Abbiamo mica un fucile a pompa...”  
“DEAN!”  
“OKAY! Geez, questo gioco è una palla! Non ho neanche le dita sulle mani, cazzo. Ma vi pare normale un gioco del genere?”

 


	16. Chapter 16

_Prompt: MCU, Clint/Phil HP!AU. Slytherin!Natasha e Hufflepuff!Clint sono la più grande spina nel fianco che Phil abbia mai visto. E sta sul serio odiando il Direttore Fury per averlo fatto direttore della casa di Tassorosso fresco di nomina come docente. (bonus, accenni alla relazione con Clint e al rapporto studente professore) _  
_Parole: 470_  
  
  
L'onore di essere il Direttore della Casa di Tassorosso fin dal primo giorno di nomina come docente della scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts, si trasformò in un mero onere sin dal primo giorno dell'anno scolastico. Phil, che si era sentito molto apprezzato dal Preside Fury, si rese infatti ben presto conto che l'unico motivo per cui nominò Coulson come Direttore della Casata, era che nessun professore tra quelli che già lavoravano alla scuola volevano nulla a che fare con quella Casata. Non gli fu chiaro il perchè, durante la cena della sera dell'arrivo degli studenti, ma nelle settimane successive Phil imparò che il fulcro del problema era Clint Barton, uno studente che al tempo frequentava il quarto anno e che non perdeva occasione per rispondere in malo modo ai professori o a combinare qualche scherzo alla prima persona che gli capitava a tiro (spesso aiutato da Natasha Romanoff, una Serpeverde del suo stesso anno). Phil pensava di riuscire a fare qualcosa per quel ragazzo che, in fondo, era anche uno studente brillante se si guardavano solo ai suoi voti e non al numero di punizioni alla settimana che era costretto a scontare.  
L'unica cosa che gli era riuscita di fare, invece, era spostare l'attenzione di Clint dalla gente in generale, direttamente su se stesso, diventando l'unico preso di mira dagli scherzi del Tassorosso (a cui Natasha ormai partecipava sempre meno spesso e in modo sempre più subdolo o marginale). La cosa più imbarazzante, comunque, erano le avance che Barton continuava a fargli, sia che fossero soli, sia in presenza di altre persone. E resistergli non era affatto semplice, perchè Clint era un ragazzo decisamente attraente e quando non faceva l'idiota sembra quasi più maturo dei suoi, ormai, 17 anni.  
Ma Phil era un uomo rispettabile, a cui le regole di comune decenza importavano parecchio, quindi, per lunghi mesi, sopportò qualsiasi tipo di angheria passasse per la testa di Clint, facendosi venire spesse le palle viola della frustrazione; Barton, che Phil ancora si chiedeva come fosse finito tra i Tassi visto che era una serpe nell'anima, aveva ovviamente capito che l'attrazione era ricambiata, ma invece di pazientare come l'adulto che entrambi sapevano poteva essere all'occorrenza, non aveva fatto altro che stuzzicarlo più di quanto avesse mai fatto. Non c'era da stupirsi, quindi, se Phil si era intrufolato sull'Hogwarts Express per l'ultimo ritorno a Londra alla fine del settimo anno di Clint; e ancora meno c'era da stupirsi se lo aveva trascinato nel primo bagno disponibile e aveva finalmente chiarito con Clint chi era in posizione di controllo, alias, Clint, perchè Phil non aveva assolutamente messo in conto che l'ex studente prendesse davvero l'iniziativa e lo riducesse ad un adolescente alle prime esperienze... Beh, era sempre stato Clint ad avere il controllo della situazione, dopotutto. Magari era davvero meglio così.

 


	17. Chapter 17

_Prompt: Sherlock, Johnlock. Ricerca su Google: come dichiararsi al proprio miglior amico._  
 _Parole: 325_  
  
  
John aveva ripetuto così tante volte alla gente che non era gay che ormai avevano iniziato a crederci tutti, Sherlock compreso. Questo, era in pratica, il motivo per cui si era ridotto a cerca su google qual era il modo migliore per confessare al proprio amico di essersi innamorati di lui. Non che la gente fosse di molto aiuto, la maggior parte delle cose erano incoraggiamenti a non scoraggiarsi per il quasi sicuro rifiuto. Anche quelle poche cose che consigliavano di fare erano cose banali a cui aveva già pensato e che aveva già scartato perchè, no, non avrebbero funzionato per loro.  
Stava ancora cercando quando Sherlock era rientrato come al solito da uno dei suoi giri per la città in cerca di qualcosa da fare. Chiuse la pagina e il portatile in modo meno ovvio possibile, mentre Sherlock si sedeva pesantemente sul divano e ciarlava qualcosa al riguardo dei drogati di Londra e come fossero sempre meno affidabili -davvero Sherlock, ma non mi dire.  
John controllò l'orologio: era l'ora di cena. Quella semplice constatazione gli diede un'idea.  
“Ceniamo da Angelo?” Propose. Sherlock lo fissò strano, prima di alzarsi, recuperare la sciarpa che si era tolto qualche istante prima e avviarsi verso la porta senza aspettarlo come al solito.  
Arrivati al locale, si sedettero al solito posto, quello che guardava alla strada e dava qualcosa da fare a Sherlock mentre John mangiava e lui faceva finta di metter qualcosa nello stomaco.  
“Angelo,” aggiunse prima che l'uomo tornasse al suo lavoro. “Potresti portarci delle candele?”  
Sia Angelo che Sherlock lo fissarono stupiti per qualche secondo, prima che borbottando dei complimenti il proprietario del locale si allontanasse a recuperare quanto richiesto.  
“Questo è un appuntamento.” precisò Sherlock.  
“Esatto.”  
Sherlock lo fissò intensamente per qualche istante. “Okay.” aggiunse solo tornando a fissare fuori dalla finestra e ciarlare come faceva sempre; la differenza, comunque, era la mano di Sherlock poggiata sopra la sua sul tavolo a cui erano seduti.

 


	18. Chapter 18

_Prompt: SPN, Established Destiel. Castiel vuole rinunciare ai suoi poteri per diventare umano e invecchiare insieme a Dean. Dean non vuole assolutamente che arrivi a così tanto per lui. _  
_Parole: 380_  
  
  
Castiel fissava Dean con espressione seria. Era ormai arrivato il momento di affrontare quella discussione. “Voglio rinunciare ai miei poteri per invecchiare con te.”  
“Cos-, NO! Non se ne parla, Cas.” Dean provò andarsene per evitare la discussione, ma Castiel glielo impedì afferrandolo per un braccio.  
“Il corpo di Jimmy è già più giovane di un paio di anni rispetto all'età che hai ora Dean, stai invecchiando e io voglio poter invecchiare con te.” discusse pacato. Non sarebbe ritornato sulla sua decisione, non ora né mai.  
“Castiel, tu dannato figlio di puttana, non posso lasciarti fare questa stronzata per me! Sei un angelo, sei vivo da millenni! Tra qualche centinaio di anni ti sarai dimenticato della mia esistenza, non puoi davvero rinunciare al resto dell'eternità per uno come me!” ribattè Dean, cercando di mettere rabbia nella sua voce per poter nascondere quanto quelle parole lo ferissero.  
Quelle parole però offesero quasi l'angelo: davvero Dean pensava che lo amasse così poco? O continuava testardamente a pensare anche dopo tutto quel tempo, dopo tutto ciò che aveva fatto per lui nel corso di quegli anni, che la vita di Dean valesse meno di quella di qualsiasi altra persona ai suoi occhi?  
“Non è così Dean.” mormorò piano afferrandolo per entrambe le spalle. “Quando la tua vita finirà di me resterà un angelo che non ha posto, una creatura con le ali spezzate e nessuno scopo con cui riempire il resto dell'eternità. E sappiamo entrambi che senza di voi finirei solo col portare di nuovo la terra sull'orlo della fine. Non sono fatto per essere una creatura eterna, Dean, ho già trovato il mio scopo e sei tu. Ti prego, Dean.”  
Dean lo fissò con gli occhi lucidi per qualche istante, prima di distogliere lo sguardo come faceva sempre, le labbra che si stringevano e i pugni stretti tanto da lasciare il segno delle unghie sui palmi delle mani.  
“Maledetto figlio di puttana.” borbottò passandosi una mano sul viso.  
Castiel sorrise e lo abbracciò stretto. Non era un sì, non uno che Dean sentiva perlomeno, ma era uno di quei casi in cui Cas avrebbe disubbidito comunque; erano ancora abbastanza giovani, aveva tutto il tempo necessario per far cambiare idea a Dean quando ormai sarebbe stato troppo tardi per tornare sui propri passi.

 


	19. Chapter 19

_Prompt: Teen Wolf, Stiles&Derek. Sotto il veleno del kanima, è capitato che passassero fin troppo tempo stesi su un pavimento, e indovinate chi non è mister compagnia 2014? Stiles si ucciderebbe se non ci fosse già qualcuno che cerca di ucciderli _  
_Parole: 380_  
  
  
Stiles stava rischiando di avere un attacco di panico. Suo padre era dentro la stazione di polizia con quel folle di Matt che aveva ancora il controllo del Kanima (per il momento, perchè chissà quando Matt stesso sarebbe diventato un Kanima), Matt aveva appena sparato a Scott con un proiettile comune (forse?), quindi nel peggiore dei casi sia suo padre che la madre di Scott avrebbero presto scoperto l'enorme segreto che girava intorno ai misteriosi fatti degli ultimi mesi; nel peggiore dei casi sarebbero finiti con le budella fuori dalla loro pancia come il resto degli agenti della stazione e come probabilmente tutti appena Matt avesse avuto il Bestiario. E in tutto questo lui era fottutamente bloccato sul pavimento, più inerme di quanto fosse mai stato in un mondo che già lo vedeva alla base della catena alimentare. Insomma, chi non avrebbe avuto un attacco di panico in corso al suo posto. Dannazione, doveva distrarsi, fare qualcosa, rendersi utile. Non poteva semplicemente restare lì ad aspettare che Derek si liberasse della tossina abbastanza per fare qualcosa.  
Eppure non gli passava nulla per il cervello, gli unici pensieri che gli affollavano la mente erano immagini del cadavere dilaniato di suo padre. Non sapeva neppure cosa gli era uscito di bocca, sentì solo la risposta di Derek ringhiata proprio accanto alla sua testa.  
“Non mi pare il momento adatto per farci quattro chiacchiere, Stiles.”  
“Oh avanti Derek, dobbiamo pur ammazzare il tempo in qualche modo.”  
“Appena posso muovere il braccio giuro che ammazzo te.”   
“Non è una minaccia che mi fa molta paura al momento.” mormorò Stiles. Per qualche ragione sconosciuta, quella intimidazione gli aveva ricordato che non era la prima volta che si trovavano in situazioni disperate e in qualche modo ne erano sempre usciti più o meno intatti. Sembrava così stupido che una minaccia di morte potesse dargli speranza... Ma perfino Stiles aveva ormai rinunciato a capire come funzionava il suo cervello. Al momento era più importante trovare un piano e ora che era abbastanza lucido, poteva impegnare il suo cervello contorto in ciò che gli riusciva meglio: trovare soluzioni.  
“Quindi, quella situazione ipotetica di cui abbiamo parlato sta diventando meno ipotetica?”  
“Penso di sì. Posso muovere le dita dei piedi.”  
Stiles roteò gli occhi. Forse era stato troppo positivo.

 


	20. Chapter 20

_Prompt: Supernatural, Charlie/Becky, in cui i Winchester non volevano per niente questo pair. No. Mai. _  
_Parole: 100_  
  
  
“Charlie e Becky si conoscono.”  
“Ho gli occhi, l'ho visto Sam.”  
“Charlie e Becky stanno insieme INSIEME.”  
“Sam, ci sento piuttosto bene e ripeterlo non renderà la cosa meno tragica.”  
“Charlie e Becky stanno insieme e hanno un sito su di noi.”  
“Un blog in realtà. Credo ci sia una certa differenza tra le due cose.”  
“Charlie e Bec-”  
“Okay, Sam, inizio a preoccuparmi, ti è entrato il cervello in loop?”  
“Come diavolo fa Becky a stare con Charlie?! Si era sposata con me!”  
“Beh, io l'ho sempre detto che in fondo tu sei una donna, Sam.”  
“DEAN!”  
“COSA?!”

 


	21. Chapter 21

_Prompt: Teen Wolf, Derek/Stiles, orfani di madre._  
 _Parole: 160_  
  
  
Ogni tanto capitava che Derek o Stiles avessero voglia di parlare delle loro madri. Se cominciava uno, l'altro semplicemente si sedeva e ascoltava in silenzio, fino a quando la voce di quello che stava parlando si spezzava per le lacrime trattenute; a quel punto si accoccolavano sul letto o sul divano e restavano in silenzio a trovare conforto. E quando quello che aveva parlato fino a quel momento si era finalmente calmato, iniziava a parlare l'altro e finivano col trovarsi entrambi tristi, avvolti in un groviglio di arti a pensare a quanto facesse schifo essere orfani di madre.  
Stiles e Derek si capiscono appieno in questo. A volte non c'è neppure bisogno di parole, si capiscono e basta, come in passato si erano sempre trovati quando il destino sembrava volesse infierire ancora su di loro. Era così che avevano capito che si amavano, il fato li aveva portati a concludere ciò che agli altri era chiaro ormai da tanto tempo.

 


	22. Chapter 22

_Prompt: Teen Wolf, Sterek. Derek ha lasciato che Stiles rimodernasse il loft, ma ora se ne pente _  
_Parole: 285_  
 _Note: in pratica è una specie di prequel al capitolo 14._  
  
Quando Stiles si era trasferito a vivere con Derek, la prima cosa che Stilinski aveva chiesto al suo fidanzato era di dare una rimodernata al suo loft. Derek, ingenuamente, aveva pensato che fosse una buona idea e gli aveva dato carta bianca; si ritrovò a pensare il contrario quando per ben quattro mesi l'appartamento venne invaso da materiale da cantiere e operai, perchè per rimodernare Derek era convinto Stiles intendesse comprare un nuovo letto, cambiare il divano e le tende, al massimo ordinare una doccia più grande per entrarci entrambi e star comodi! Non pensava certo che avrebbe fatto cose come buttare giù muri, crearne di nuovi, cambiare le finestre, creare una cabina armadio, spostare le tubature nel bagno per modificare la disposizione dei sanitari e dare una nuova vita al magazzino al piano inferiore.  
Per non parlare del costo che tutta quella cosa stava avendo. Non che i soldi gli mancassero, ma a Derek piacevano le cose costose e qualcosa gli diceva che se avesse voluto mantenere il suo stile di vita agiato avrebbe dovuto trovare un nuovo lavoro. Possibilmente a tempo pieno e ben pagato.  
Fu un po' meno tentato di mandare al diavolo Stiles quando vide il risultato finale, il loft finalmente pulito, in ordine e arredato di tutto punto: accogliente, moderna e con quei colori caldi, ma non eccessivamente sgargianti che la facevano sembrare davvero una casa per la prima volta da quando Derek ci si era trasferito. Era Stiles, ma era anche Derek e questa, insieme alla sensazione di giusto che quel pensiero portava con sé, era la definitiva conferma che Stiles era il “The One” di cui parlavano solo i film d'amore, le serie televisive o le adolescenti sciocche.

 


	23. Chapter 23

_Prompt: MCU, Superfamily, Tony aveva chiesto a Natasha di badare a Peter per qualche giorno, mentre lui e Steve erano in missione, non si aspettava certe cose. http://amaerise.tumblr.com/post/109109587338/sleeplessnightsofthinking-supermansadork_  
 _Parole: 285_  
  
  
Tony fissava perplesso le ultime riprese che la rete televisiva era riuscita a registrare di Spider Man che si occupava di un criminale random per le strade di New York.  
“Natasha, puoi spiegarmi perchè mio figlio sta usando una di quelle prese che usi sempre? Ti avevo detto di non assecondare questa cosa! Hai approfittato dell'ultima volta che ti ho lasciata a badare a lui per vendicarti con me in questo modo?”  
Natasha, che al bancone del bar si stava preparando un the caldo da accompagnare con i macarons che si era comprata prima di rientrare alla torre, rispose con la calma che sempre la contraddistingueva. “Non ho assecondato nulla, il ragazzo ha solo chiesto una lezione di autodifesa a chi sapeva gli avrebbe insegnato qualcosa che avrebbe funzionato con la sua struttura corporea.”  
Con tutta calma la rossa si era seduta accanto a lui, la tazza in mano e il piattino di dolci in bilico sulle gambe incrociate. “Dovresti ringraziare che non ti manderò il conto della lezione. Sai, una spia a livello internazionale come me costa piuttosto cara, per questo genere di cose. Ma per un amico si fanno questo genere di favori.”  
Tony sbuffò scocciato, cercando di rubare un macarons dal piattino, ricevendo in cambio solo uno schiaffo alla mano, che poi si massaggiò con faccia contrariata. “Giuro che non lo farò più uscire di casa finchè non costruirò un'armatura anche per lui. Iron Spider suona bene come nome. E devo decisamente sistemare lo schema di colori.”aggiunse alzandosi e avviandosi al laboratorio. “JARVIS, abbiamo ancora le misure di Peter in archivio?”   
“Mi chiedo se Peter sarà felice o meno della cosa...” mormorò Natasha tra sé, continuando ad osservare Spider Man. “Davvero promettente.”

 


	24. Chapter 24

_Prompt: SPN,_ _Destiel. Dean ha solo quattordici anni quando trova Cas sul ciglio della strada, bagnato e ferito. Decide di portarlo a casa indifferente a quello che potrebbe dire John._  
 _Parole: 440_  
  
  
Dean ha solo quattordici anni, ma suo padre gli ha dato così tante responsabilità che si sente un uomo fatto e finito. La maggior parte del tempo è lui che si preoccupa che ci sia del cibo in tavola per lui e suo fratello quindi non è affatto strano che sia ancora in giro con un diluvio universale in corso, perchè Sam ha voglia di cenare con i cereali e Dean ha mangiato l'ultima porzione quella mattina a colazione e Dean non sa proprio dire di no al suo fratellino, anche se forse dovrebbe imparare perchè ora è fradicio, fuori è buio e il negozio più vicino è ancora parecchio distante. Stava attraversando la scorciatoia attraverso il parco quando notò qualcosa raggomitolato sull'erba; suo padre gli aveva detto di stare distante da barboni e randagi, ma quello che trovò non era né un barbone, né un randagio: peggio, era un angelo.  
Suo padre diceva sempre che erano incredibilmente pericolosi e aggressivi, ma quello che stava lì a terra era piccolo, con un'ala palesemente ferita e completamente fradicio. John non poteva certo aspettarsi che lo lasciasse lì da solo in quello stato: o sarebbe morto o qualcuno l'avrebbe ucciso. E anche se non glielo aveva insegnato John, Dean sapeva benissimo cos'era l'avere un minimo di compassione. Era sicuro che se avesse trattato con gentilezza quell'angelo, lui non avrebbe fatto proprio nulla di male.   
Con fatica, quindi, se lo caricò in spalla. Lo spostamento comunque causò una fitta di dolore al poveretto che si svegliò emettendo un verso stridulo che quasi fece sanguinare i timpani di Dean.  
“Hey, shh, amico, va tutto bene, ti sto portando a casa con me, abbi solo un attimo di pazienza.” disse cercando di sovrastare il rumore della pioggia mentre a fatica si avviava verso casa.  
L'angelo gli mugolò sulla spalla per qualche minuto prima di tornare silenzioso.   
“Sei ancora vivo?” chiese quindi Dean.  
“Sì.”  
“Oh. Ehm... hai un nome?” Non che volesse davvero fare conversazione, ma magari parlare lo avrebbe distratto dal dolore.  
“Castiel.”  
“Okay, non credo di esser in grado di pronunciarlo giusto. Posso chiamarti solo Cas?”  
Cas annuì sulla sua spalla. “Le mie ali...”  
“Lo so, non preoccuparti, appena arriviamo a casa mia vediamo cosa possiamo fare. Sono sicuro che staranno meglio in un batter d'occhio, Cas!”  
“Grazie Dean.”  
“Hey, come lo sai il mio nome?” Ma Cas non rispose -così stanco e in preda al dolore il corpo semplicemente aveva ceduto al sonno. “Ehm, Cas, stai bene? Oddio, speriamo non mi muoia sulle spalle... Papà non sarà felice, proprio per niente. E Sam si lagnerà per i cereali. ARG, che io sia maledetto.”

 


	25. Chapter 25

_Prompt: SPN, Destiel. Ogni volta che Sam entra in stanza, Dean e Cas stanno facendo sesso. Ha iniziato ad aver paura a girare per il motel._  
 _Parole: 165_  
  
  
Sam ha un urgente bisogno di rimuovere alcuni ricordi dalla sua memoria. Se non sapesse perfettamente quali sono le conseguenze del vendersi l'anima, venderebbe la sua per non dover più beccare Dean e Cas che fanno sesso. Perchè è assurdo come quei due si saltino addosso appena Sam volta loro le spalle! Insomma, una volta aveva appena chiuso la porta del bagno per andarsi a fare la doccia, aveva solo poggiato la biancheria pulita sul lavandino e si era ricordato di non aver recuperato lo shampoo dalla borsa e quando aveva aperto la porta del bagno quei due erano già nudi sul letto che facevano... NO, Sam era stanco di quella situazione, di dover prestare attenzione fino a quel punto.  
“Da oggi in poi investiremo in due stanze. Nella mia varrà la regola del niente sesso, okay? Neanche eye fucking o piedini sotto il tavolo, NIENTE! NADA!”  
Dean sbuffò. “Geez, okay, tu però ricordati di bussare alla porta della nostra stanza, Bitch.”  
“Shut up, Jerk!”

 


	26. Chapter 26

_Prompt: Sherlock BBC: qualcosa di profondamente stupido e nonsense su questa gif. <http://asset-1.soup.io/asset/6802/8240_1520.gif>_  
_Parole: 150_  
  
  
Greg non sapeva di preciso cosa avesse fatto di male, né se era successo in questa vita o in quella precedente. La cosa che era sicura, era che il destino pensava si meritasse tanta tantissima demenza a circondarlo. Aveva capito che in Anderson c'era qualcosa che non andava quando aveva iniziato a farsi crescere la barba e pensava che si fosse toccato il picco massimo di idiozia quando se n'era uscito con quella teoria su come Sherlock in realtà non fosse morto basata su dei punti segnati su una cartina dell'Europa con un criterio di cui non voleva neppure sapere.  
Invece si sbagliava, il massimo della follia era Anderson che entrava nel suo ufficio con uno stereo e saliva sulla sua scrivania, ballando come un indemoniato sulle note di I will survive ripetendogli che lui lo sapeva e stronzate simili.  
Non lo pagavano abbastanza per sopportare questo genere di cose.

 


	27. Chapter 27

_Prompt: MCU, Clint può toccare Lola. _  
_Parole: 170_  
Note: seguito del capitolo 5.  
  
  
C'era una cosa che tutti volevano fare sul Bus: toccare Lola. Perchè erano come dei bambini, se gli dicevi di non mettere le mani nel vaso di marmellata, potevi star pur certo che dopo neppure mezza giornata quelli ci avevano messo le mani e poi avevano provveduto a rompere il vaso e cercare di nascondere che era stata colpa loro. Era per questo che Phil aveva affidato a Clint il compito di assicurarsi che nessuno si avvicinasse a Lola. Non che fosse così stupido da impedirlo a Clint; anzi, una volta gli aveva anche permesso di guidarla (su un percorso sicuro, in una zona non trafficata e ad una velocità controllata). Non gli aveva ovviamente detto che tipo di auto fosse veramente Lola, mica era scemo! Se lo avesse fatto Phil era certo che l'auto sarebbe sparita appena si fosse distratto per riporre i suoi occhiali da sole personalizzati. Ma tenendogli nascosto quel dettaglio? Oh, Clint proteggeva la sua Lola come se fosse la cosa che più gli era cara.

 


	28. Chapter 28

_Prompt: MCU, HP!AU Clint e Natasha si conoscono in treno, all'alba del terzo anno, quando Natasha si trasferisce a Hogwarts da Durmstrang. E' l'inizio della fine._  
 _Parole: 360_  
 _Note: una specie di prequel al capitolo 16_  
  
  
Clint odiava il viaggio con l'Hogwarts Express. Era lungo, noioso e sul treno c'era sempre la solita gente noiosa e musona. O quelle piattole dei primini che al minimo scherzo che gli facevi si lagnavano fino alla morte. Era solo il terzo anno che era costretto a fare quel maledetto tragitto facendo su e giù per il treno tutto il tempo alla ricerca di qualcosa di eccitante da fare, ma già desiderava con tutto se stesso che quella tradizione venisse abolita e semplicemente la scuola si decidesse a permettere agli studenti di arrivare via metropolvere fino ad Hogsmeade.  
Stava seriamente meditando di provare a seguire l'Hogwarts Express in sella alla sua nuova scopa, quando quasi si scontrò con qualcuno nel corridoio. Invece di schiantarsi con la sconosciuta, però, venne urtato contro una delle porte degli scompartimenti.  
“Dovresti guardare dove cammini.” esclamò la sconosciuta, una ragazzina con dei capelli rosso fuoco alta più o meno quanto lui e molto esile.  
Clint non le prestò molta attenzione; forse era solo una primina troppo cresciuta e a lui i primini non interessavano. Un pizzico di curiosità in più su chi fosse, comunque, gli venne quando scoprì che era al suo anno e che si era trasferita da Durmstrang. Ma la cosa che determinò l'inizio della loro amicizia eterna, ciò che fece pensare ad entrambi, in realtà, che in fondo la scuola non fosse così male, era la loro prima disavventura nella Stramberga Strillante. Ci erano andati entrambi alla prima uscita ad Hogsmeade senza sapere che l'altro ci sarebbe stato e quando si erano scontrati schiena contro schiena, avevano urlato entrambi come se si fossero trovati di fronte ad un esercito di draghi. Ci risero sopra come degli idioti e passarono il resto della giornata a comprare materiale per fare scherzi a mezza scuola. In particolare al professore di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure: era un totale cretino ed entrambi speravano che lo avrebbero licenziato. O che si sarebbe licenziato a causa dei loro scherzi. Come quello della crema depilatoria nello shampoo. In effetti, i metodi babbani di Natasha non erano tanto male. Il suo repertorio di scherzi aveva bisogno di essere aggiornato, dopotutto.

 


End file.
